


The Strange Face of Love

by Dita



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dita/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Смерть навсегда одарила его новой странностью – влечением к смертным женщинам, а может – просто заклеймила самой изначальной причиной, приведшей к краху, как когда-то заклеймила войной и бесчеловечностью».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1.

_Just take it like a man._

_The strange face of love._

**Глава 1.**

Много веков назад тот, кого позднее прозвали Графом Дракулой, умер в первый раз. Вечность отняла у него душу и посмертие, вручив взамен неутолимую жажду вечной войны и собственной смерти, которую, меж тем, ему предстояло утолять смертью чужой. Однако, несмотря на всю его силу и новую природу, спустя четыре века ему было суждено умереть вновь. Вторая смерть была к Графу куда сострадательнее, хотя и лишила поверженного вампира дома, слуг, свободы, имени и былого могущества и вверила его милосердию и пытливому уму злейшего врага, Абрахама ван Хельсинга. Эта смерть всего лишь одарила Дракулу новой странностью – влечением к смертным женщинам, а может – просто заклеймила самой изначальной причиной, приведшей к краху, как когда-то заклеймила войной и бесчеловечностью.

Наверное, все началось в тот день, когда Граф сделал смутно раздосадовавшее его открытие, обнаружив очевидное: некрасивых вампирш не бывает. Мужчины могли таскать свои прижизненные уродства или просто несовершенство веками: к чему очаровывать, если можно взять силой? С женщинами все было совершенно иначе. Едва они осознавали открывшиеся перед ними возможности, как тут же начинали исправления, поначалу робкие и незначительные, потом все более смелые. Густели волосы, выравнивалась кожа, потихоньку увеличивалась грудь, а талия становилась все тоньше, укорачивался носик, и длиннее и стройнее становились ножки. Какой бы дурнушкой ни была немертвая при жизни – вампир проверил сам, обратив однажды горбунью, хромую притом – через полгода она становилась совершенной красавицей. Женщины, даже мертвые, тщеславны. И практичны. Чем ярче расцветала красота, тем больше находилось идиотов, готовых потерять разум и стать обедом для своей возлюбленной. Чем сытнее выпадал обед – тем больше сил можно было вложить в преображение. Замкнутый круг, в котором распадался и без того не блестящий ум обращенных простолюдинок из соседних деревень. Тщеславие и голод. Голод и тщеславие.

Глядя на своих подруг, способных лишить покоя и сна любого мужчину из плоти и крови, Граф чувствовал лишь раздражение и скуку: он, увы, был единственным ценителем их красоты, а потому и их единственным кормильцем и развлечением.

С обычными женщинами было куда веселее, вероятно. По крайней мере, накрепко запертые в темнице несовершенного тела, они вынуждены были хоть иногда думать о чем-то кроме своих прихотей. Но тут вампира ждало препятствие совсем иного рода, мешавшее насладиться не только силой страсти и переливами чувств смертной, но и простой беседой. Ужас в остекленевших глазах и истошные крики, забивавшие горло при его появлении, не делали ни женщин привлекательнее, ни самого немертвого – терпеливее. Жертву можно было успокоить гипнозом и иллюзиями (но тогда пропадал весь смысл предприятия), а можно было усмирить куда более действенным и приятным вампиру способом, тем более что заполошное биение смертного сердца будило в немертвом желания и страсти совсем не любовного толка.

Еще один замкнутый круг, по которому бродил уже он сам в безнадежном поиске выхода.

Не то чтобы Граф тосковал по нежности и столь сильно желал любви – он ни на секунду не забывал, как давно уже мертв, – но любопытство было едва ли не лучшим спасением от гнета лет, которое он знал. Кроме того, отсутствие решения у столь нелепой для такого могущественного существа задачи оскорбляло его гордость вампира и мужчины.

Глупец Харкер только подлил масла в это пламя самолюбия и любопытства, расхваливая ум, нрав и красоту достойнейшей из женщин – своей невесты Мины Мюррей. Путешествие в Англию, и без того разжигавшее воображение вампира, приобрело новый смысл. Забрезжила надежда, что в столь просвещенный век и в столь просвещенной стране просвещенные леди будут уходить в смерть с куда более упорядоченными мыслями, а быть может, и встречать неведомое не только воплями ужаса и слезами. Желая проверить, насколько прогресс усовершенствовал человеческую природу, вампир поставил первый эксперимент, едва сойдя на островную землю, пусть и не на той, которую успел возжелать, скучая в своем замке. Впрочем, как выяснилось чуть позже, промахнулся он не так уж и сильно, поймав в свои сети хоть и не само воплощение английского совершенства – Мину, но ее лучшую подругу.

Меткость, однако, не принесла Графу радости, ибо он тут же понял, что заблуждался в своих надеждах. Благовоспитанная и чувствительная барышня Люси Вестенра, большая любительница Диккенса, писавшая акварелью сюжеты из греческих мифов, игравшая на фортепьяно этюды Шопена и охотно поддерживавшая разговоры о вреде и пользе женской эмансипации, при жизни встречала его все с тем же тошнотворным ужасом, что и простая крестьянка, а едва успев умереть, убила ребенка, завила волосы и сделала губы пухлее.

Но хотя Граф не нашел никакой перемены в женщинах, он нашел нечто куда более важное и интересное – достойных врагов. Абрахам ван Хельсинг, Артур Холмвуд, Куинси Моррис, Джон Сьюард… Они распалили его упрямство своим сопротивлением и превратили заурядную добычу в ценный приз, который приятно было выиграть. Более того, проиграв ему однажды, они не смирились, и это было еще прекраснее. Упокоение мисс Вестенра не только избавило вампира от очередного заблуждения, но и стало поводом для взаимной мести, тем более сладкой оттого, что сам он не ощущал горечи потери. К Мине Мюррей Граф пришел уже без иллюзий и надежд, с одним лишь желанием досадить неугомонной четверке и продолжить войну, по которой неизменно скучал даже на поле боя. И тут он ошибся снова.

Мина сопротивлялась ему с такой страстью и упорством, встречала таким лютым холодом и ненавистью, что он совершенно потерял голову. Ее отвращение было сильнее не только ее новой природы, но и его крови и власти. Раз за разом вампир пытался высечь из девушки искру тепла, стремился найти в ее крови хоть каплю любви и попробовать на вкус – все впустую. Даже спутанная кровавой сетью по рукам и ногам, она цеплялась за человечность и целомудрие, думая не о том, как ублажить своего господина, а лишь о том, как уничтожить его. Ей оказались не нужны ни сила, ни вечность, ни красота, ни радости плоти – ничего из того, что смиряло женщин, готовых отвергнуть его самого.

Граф снова попал в ловушку своих фантазий и желаний: найдя существо с отважным львиным сердцем, он не умел покорить его. «Если такова ее ненависть, то какова любовь?» – бесконечно размышлял вампир, привязываясь мыслью к своей жертве и противнице все крепче.

Заблудившийся в лабиринте изумления, гнева, восторга, безнадежной страсти, черной тоски и своей маленькой войны, он очнулся однажды и обнаружил, что, лежа в гробу, возвращается обратно в старый замок. Граф прислушался, стараясь различить шепоток или серебристый смех своих женщин, чтобы испытать привычную досаду, но нашел только ветер, гуляющий в пустых стенах. Лишь молчаливое присутствие Мины жгло его, как распятье. Но не успел он собраться с мыслями и силами как следует и удивиться собственному бегству, как дощатая крышка над ним затрещала, а в глаза хлынул ослепительный утренний свет, за которым он успел разглядеть бледное перепуганное лицо, изуродованное состраданием. А в следующее мгновение Граф лишился и головы со всеми многовековыми фантазиями, и сердца, полного горькой любви.


	2. Мина

**Глава 2. Мина**

 

_Со временем он остыл и бросил думать о своих нелепых намерениях, но ощущение полного провала сделалось острее._

Габриель Гарсиа Маркес «Сто лет одиночества»

 

Рубиновая ниточка кровной связи оборвалась, и Мина – теперь уже Харкер – затерялась в огромном человеческом море. Граф не звал ее: ответное молчание напомнило бы ему о поражении, но еще страшнее было бы отыскать тень ее присутствия среди бесчисленного моря душ и нарушить хрупкое равновесие своего нового мира.

И все-таки Алукард увидел ее еще раз, спустя два года. Протек сквозь стены на запах незнакомых духов и шелест платья, донесшийся сквозь привычный шум дома, замер в тенях, сверяя новый облик гостьи с осколками памяти. 

Она немного изменилась – чуть располнела, утратила тревожную остроту и ломкость, которые он помнил, став много, много хуже в своем неказистом человеческом счастье, думал Алукард. Тьма забурлила, зашипела, поднялась, расплескиваясь и затопляя рассудок, – и откатилась, разбившись о магию печатей. Он усмехнулся самому себе и, выступив из тени ей навстречу, склонился в поклоне.

– Миссис Харкер.

Она узнала: распахнулись от ужаса глаза и дрогнули губы, силясь произнести проклятое имя, а по лицу разлилась такая бледность, словно немертвая кровь вновь отравила ее.

– Рад видеть вас вновь, – добавил он и прижался ледяными губами к сухой теплой ткани перчатки.

– Граф… Быть не может… Я же видела… – только и смогла пролепетать бедная женщина.

– Неужели хозяин не рассказал вам? – Алукард растянул губы в улыбке, приоткрывая клыки и пугая ее еще больше. – Не стоит бояться!

Лучше б ей было упасть в обморок, чтобы он мог подхватить невесомое почти, горячее тело, ощутить под ладонями сумасшедшее сердце, насладиться мгновением ее покорности без малейшего принуждения и забыть, быть может, навсегда. 

Но Мина не только не потеряла сознания, а даже нашла в себе силы оттолкнуть его руки и выбежать из комнаты.

~ * ~ *~ *~  
– Если ты прикоснешься к ней хоть пальцем или причинишь ей вред еще каким-нибудь образом, я потрачу остаток своей жизни на то, чтобы уничтожить тебя окончательно, – сказал тем же вечером Абрахам ван Хельсинг. 

Алукард ни на секунду не усомнился, что обещание хозяин сдержит, но точно так же твердо знал, что угроза не заставит его самого отступиться от цели. 

– Я не причиню ей вреда, – ответил он и стал думать.

Освобожденный от злой воли, которую он веками принимал за собственную, и очищенный недавней смертью, Алукард уже понимал, что не станет убивать Мину или обращать ее в упыря, ибо такая месть будет не более чем подлостью раба. Он не смог ни сломать, ни соблазнить ее, пока был свободным, а теперь и вовсе, оказавшись во власти ван Хельсинга, оказался беднее нищего, слабее ребенка перед смертной женщиной.

И все же Алукард с удовольствием и злорадством наблюдал из окна, как тощий сутулый Харкер, постаревший его милостью на добрый десяток лет, ведет супругу к воротам поместья, и чувствовал даже издалека, как дрожит подбородок и потеют ладони человека. Мина шла прямая, как струна, все такая же чужая, но в движении ее руки, легшей на локоть Джонатана, было слишком много жалости. 

«Обернись», – попросил вампир изо всех своих сил, всей своей кровью. Мина вздрогнула, замерла на мгновение и обернулась на неосвещенные окна третьего этажа, за которыми не увидела ничего, кроме темноты. 

~ * ~ *~ *~  
Связь была неустойчивой, слабой – не более чем тенью былого единения дракулины и ее хозяина, но Алукарду, ни на секунду не задумавшемуся о том, почему эта тень до сих пор существует, оказалось достаточно и ее, чтобы туманом просочиться в самые дальние закоулки человеческой жизни.

Сначала он не мог найти ничего обнадеживающего и полезного для себя: Мина и правда любила своего малахольного Джонатана и не мыслила для себя лучшей доли. Слишком добра, слишком верна, слишком тверда и сильна духом. И все же вампир продолжал наблюдать, лежа в своем гробу или на операционном столе под ножами в руках хозяина, за ее простыми и однообразными днями и ночами, сам не зная, что хочет найти.

Если бы Алукард знал людей чуть лучше, то понял бы куда быстрее, что за упорной добродетелью Мины Харкер скрывается скука и затаенное, невидимое даже ей самой несчастье. Но догадался он почти случайно, поймав ее однажды вечером на мыслях о прекрасном большом мире, который ей хотелось бы повидать, дальних странах, горах, реках и морях. И последним лучом сверкнуло в ее памяти закатное солнце на изъеденных временем каменных стенах какого-то мрачного замка, в котором вампир и сам не сразу узнал свое прежнее жилище. 

В прежние времена, еще под другим именем, Алукард не отличался ни чрезмерным терпением, ни излишним хитроумием, теперь же, испытав самое мрачное удовлетворение от близости цели, не только не оставил мыслей о ней, но, напротив, принялся добиваться ее со спокойным неторопливым упорством.

Он перебрал все свои воспоминания, опустившись на самое дно колодца лет, и едва не заблудился в коридорах бесчисленных чужих судеб. Отравить Мину ужасом, свести с ума после такого путешествия было проще простого, но Алукард помнил приказ хозяина и помнил также, что на этот раз отказался от мести.

Он отравил ее иначе. Временами и местами, в которых она никогда не могла бы побывать. Лунным светом и кружением под высоким небом в синем ночном воздухе, душистыми летними дождями, стуком копыт в сумасшедшем галопе, звоном клинков, бледными лицами давно умерших красавиц и их кавалеров в напудренных париках, воем зимнего ветра – бесконечными мелочами, событиями, людьми и вещицами, ненужными ему, но на нем отпечатавшимися и доныне не смытыми – он наполнял ее сны и мечты, сменяя призрачную кровную связь на пыльный душноватый кокон общей памяти. 

На сей раз он попал точно в цель: в обычных занятиях Мины появилась задумчивая отрешенность, плавно перетекшая в равнодушие. Поначалу она пыталась найти объяснение происходящему и аккуратно вписывала симптомы в дневник, но чем дальше, тем больше откровенность покидала записи, ставшие в конце концов не более чем данью привычке. Ни полусловом миссис Харкер не обмолвилась о творящихся странностях и своему мужу. Окруженный самой трогательной заботой жены, он, между тем, незаметно покинул ее мысли и превратился в необременительного незнакомца, делящего с ней кров, стол и постель. Влюбленной в безымянную галантную и нежную тень Мине удавалось скрывать от Джонатана перемену с поразительной изобретательностью – не злоумышленницы, но сумасшедшей, так как даже внимательная прислуга, вечно знающая о хозяевах больше них самих, могла бы только сказать, что миссис Харкер стала спать чуть дольше и приобрела обыкновение мечтать над книгами – но и только.

Впрочем, обмануть ей удалось не только прислугу и мужа. Алукард вовсю торжествовал с бокалом вина в своих подвалах, вновь и вновь размышляя, что ему теперь делать с пойманной в сети человеческой душой: выпить до капли вместе со всей любовью, отомстив за поражение, великодушно отпустить на волю, отблагодарив за него же, или попытаться узнать на вкус обычное счастье, без счетов и планов, когда тяжелая дверь распахнулась, и его жертва, бледная, с упрямо сжатым ртом и злым блеском в глазах, переступила порог. 

– Миссис Харкер! – рассмеялся Алукард, поднимаясь.

Дуло пистолета в подрагивающих руках смотрело ему прямо в лоб.

– Не двигайтесь, Граф, – предупредила Мина. – Пули серебряные.

Ему было все равно, но он опустился обратно в кресло: наблюдать за таким праведным гневом было сущим удовольствием. 

– Пришли убить меня? – только и спросил он. – Хозяин знает?

– Профессор ван Хельсинг наверху, с Джонатаном. Я не буду убивать вас, хотя всякий сказал бы, что вы достойны уничтожения. И не выстрелю, если вы не двинетесь с места.

Ее нелепое благородство, не подозревающее о возможностях истинного вампира, и сознание собственной победы пьянили его сильнее свежей крови: она здесь, с ним, пришла по доброй воле, и глупо ей было надеяться, что жалкий пистолет защитит ее – хотя бы от нее самой.

– Зачем же вы пришли?

Пистолет снова дрогнул в руке, но не опустился.

– Оставьте меня в покое, Граф! – тихо и зло приказала Мина. – Прекратите… это.

– Мне хотелось бы говорить вам только «да», моя леди. Но сейчас я откажу.

– Профессор ван Хельсинг…

– Профессор ван Хельсинг, – подхватил вампир, – еще раз пробьет мое сердце и отрубит голову ради вашего спокойствия, можете не сомневаться. Достаточно сказать лишь слово. Вы этого хотите?

Этого она не хотела, с восторгом прочел он по побелевшему еще больше лицу и отчаянию в глазах.

– Не хотите, – удовлетворенно качнул головой вампир. – Значит, просто считаете меня трусом?

– Вы дьявол. Но вы не трус, – еле выдохнула Мина, не сводя с него умоляющего взгляда.

– Превосходно! – рассмеялся Алукард и, неторопливо поднявшись, шагнул ей навстречу.

И тогда Мина Харкер выстрелила, один раз. А потом снова и снова.

Это и вправду оказалось больно: серебро внутри распадалось и растекалось обжигающей лавой, круша ткани, кости и отравляя кровь. Можно было сбежать, опрокинуться на пару минут в новую смерть (Мина, не попав в сердце, оставила ему выбор), пока тело переварит яд, соберет себя воедино и отхлынет темная ярость, велящая подняться и немедленно уничтожить. Но на самом краю сознания, где трепыхалось радужными крыльями изумление: она все-таки выстрелила! – раздался сдавленный всхлип, торопливые шаги и шелест душистых юбок – и Алукард остался покачиваться на волнах невыразимой боли и ослепительного счастья. Мина рыдала над ним, и горячие слезы прожигали ткань не хуже серебряных пуль, металась бессмысленно руками по одежде, пятная себя нечистой вампирской кровью, говорила что-то, чего уже не было сил понимать, и снова не теряла сознания. Он подумал, что забавно, должно быть, выглядит сейчас: с дырявой головой и пробитой грудью – и что с этой женщиной вернее оказалось ставить на жалость, чем на силу, и нужно было умереть, чтобы увидеть ее любовь, и губы сами растянулись в кривой улыбке, которую погруженная в ад своей совести Мина даже не заметила. Алукард длил новизну мучительно-сладкого опыта, замедляя регенерацию, но все-таки позволял телу, на которое у него уже были планы, восстанавливаться. Не заметила она, как дрогнули ресницы и как длинные пальцы сгребли ткань ее платья. Только увидев, как открылись и полыхнули весельем алые глаза, Мина ахнула тихонько, но было поздно. Убедившись воочию в глубине ее страдания, Алукард привлек горячее тело к себе и прижался к соленому припухшему от слез рту. Он ожидал гнева и сопротивления, бессмысленной и жалкой возни, заменявшей женщинам борьбу, но она снова удивила его, ответив, – так робко и неловко, словно ее губ не касался даже Харкер. 

Поцелуй вышел слишком осторожным: удлинившиеся, острые, как бритвы, клыки грозили пропороть язык и губы, а жажда крови накатывала снова и снова шепотом тысяч голосов, заклинающих впиться, разорвать, вытянуть кровь по капле, присоединив еще одну душу к сонму других. Медлительная бережность прикосновения к ломкой человеческой жизни была внове для немертвого, а может, Алукард просто не помнил, что это такое – предпочесть собственному всевластию разделенное одиночество. 

Он бродил прохладой рук по хрупкому, как стекло, телу и всем его изгибам, собирая с ткани собственную кровь, будя волнение, страсть и страх, запертые за ребрами жесткого корсета, панцирь которого он готовился вскрыть через мгновение, чтобы добраться наконец до душистой тонкой кожи и до сердца этой невероятной женщины.

Потерявшийся в ней и себе, заплутавший в свежести и яркости чувств, Алукард не сразу расслышал, что она говорила ему, приняв жаркий шепот за обычные бессвязные любовные мольбы.

– …Обещай, что оставишь меня потом… Что больше не будешь приходить…

– Вам не нравится, миссис Харкер? Вам больно или страшно? Тягостно мое общество, быть может? – спросил Алукард, пряча за ухмылкой растерянность и досадуя на обидное промедление.

– Я едва не потеряла душу из-за твоей прихоти, и теперь все повторяется! Быть может, моя добродетель будет достаточной платой тебе. Я готова перенести все; ведь все равно отныне я уже никогда не смогу чувствовать себя чистой, – умоляюще зашептала Мина. 

Лучше бы она снова стреляла и попала в сердце.

Серьезность и отчаянье ее жертвы были неуместны, смешны и нелепы, но он не мог рассмеяться и сбежать в собственное безумие от отвращения и смутного ужаса мысли, что женщина, манившая его тайной, недоступной силой и только что лившая слезы над его телом, скорее вновь разбудит в нем кровавое чудовище, чем добровольно отдастся постыдной для себя страсти. 

– Так вы хотите уплатить мне своей добродетелью за свою душу, миссис Харкер? Вы ошиблись: ваша душа мне не нужна, – сказал он негромко; объятья распались, и в тело начал тут же пробираться привычный холод. – Ваша добродетель, впрочем, тоже. Уходите, пока я не забрал вашу жизнь! – Алукард зарычал, оскалив острые зубы, не чувствуя даже ярости, одну лишь вековую усталость, в которой как никогда был близок к тому, чтобы убить Мину. Она, к счастью, не колебалась ни мгновения: вскочила, одернула мятое платье, сверкнула влажными от новых слез глазами, обернувшись у двери, – и торопливо вынырнула из комнаты. 

Некоторое время Алукард лежал неподвижно, закинув руки за голову, и прислушивался к сквозняку, гулявшему в его мертвом сердце, но потом все-таки перебрался в кресло, по пути подобрав и сунув в карман плаща пистолет с серебряными пулями; налил вина. Между вторым и третьим бокалом он забыл Мину Харкер и не вспоминал уже никогда.


	3. Флоренс

**Глава 3. Флоренс**

_От этой женщины голова у него шла кругом. Ее жаркая кожа, исходивший от нее запах дыма, громкий смех, совсем неуместный в темной комнате, отвлекали внимание, и он совершал промах за промахом._

Габриель Гарсиа Маркес «Сто лет одиночества»

 

При Артуре особняк стал совсем другим: помолодел и по нескольку раз на дню линял из респектабельного клуба будущих пэров в пристанище экстравагантной богемы, а порой и в дом терпимости, и уже совсем поздно ночью – в военную базу. В воздухе разливался запах дорогих сигар и дешевых сигарет, сладких духов, виски, резкая визгливая музыка добиралась до самого подвала вместе с громовым хохотом хозяина и его гостей. Поначалу Алукард наблюдал за гримасами человеческой и хозяйской юности с демонстративной чуть презрительной покорностью, но постепенно привык к этому новому духу, сменившему аскетичную строгость владычества Абрахама, и даже нашел в наступивших переменах некоторые преимущества.

В доме было много женщин, совершенно новых, непонятных, похожих на ярких экзотических птиц: в узких цветных платьях совсем без корсетов, с короткими завитыми волосами, глубокими всезнающими глазами и темно-карминными губами. Они танцевали, громко смеялись, курили и пили виски так же, как и мужчины; не всегда красивые, гостьи, тем не менее, чем-то неуловимо напоминали вампирш, хотя перепутать Алукард не мог никак. Их свобода и томная развязность вызывали у него иногда – отвращение, а иногда – жгучее любопытство: быть может, люди и не становились лучше с годами, но уж точно находили, чем удивить его. Любопытство, впрочем, побеждало, тем более что Артур, в отличие от Абрахама, позволял Алукарду пользоваться практически всеми шансами, которые могли представиться вампиру во всей этой кутерьме. Правил было немного: не трогать прислугу, никого не принуждать и тем более не убивать, не пить кровь подружек и не докучать приличным девушкам. Настоящие трудности у Алукарда были лишь с последним: разобрать, кто есть кто, он мог не всегда.

Флоренс было трудно назвать приличной девушкой: она курила, рисовала себе губы и глаза, пила виски и говорила с непривычной вульгарной небрежностью иностранки, перебивая мужчин. Ей было уже двадцать пять, и она приехала из Америки с братом, который, очевидно, очень дурно выполнял свой долг, если его сестра проводила время в обществе Артура Хеллсинга. 

Появившись в особняке впервые, она так громко смеялась, так свободно разгуливала по дому, что разбуженный раньше обычного Алукард тут же счел ее своим законным развлечением.

Обычно эффектное, совершенно бесшумное появление в дверях на сей раз не произвело должного впечатления: девушка, разглядывавшая какой-то журнал, обернулась на вампира с любопытством, но без всякого страха и немедленно защебетала:  
– Привет, я жду Артура. А вы, наверное, один из его ужасных друзей, с которыми он постоянно обещает меня познакомить? Поедете с нами обедать? 

– Я – слуга, – ухмыльнулся Алукард настолько широко, чтобы продемонстрировать клыки.

– Да? Тогда боюсь представить, что у него за друзья, – закатила глаза гостья. – Но вы не похожи на слугу, – она задумалась. – Это какой-то маскарад?

Алукард задумался на секунду и улыбнулся еще шире:  
– Можно назвать это и так.

– Артур бы, наверное, сказал, что знакомиться со слугами ни к чему, но я – Флоренс, – она поднялась из кресла и протянула ему руку.

– Мой хозяин называет меня Алукард, – ответил вампир, поднося ладонь к губам с медлительной старомодной учтивостью.

– Вы, англичане, совершенно сумасшедшие! – рассмеялась Флоренс.

Он почти всерьез озадачился, что делать со столь странным существом, не замечающим очевидного, как по коридору прогрохотали торопливые шаги и в комнату ворвался растрепанный и веселый Артур Хеллсинг.

– Флоренс, дорогая, прости, что заставил тебя ждать, машина уже подъехала, – выпалил с порога хозяин и тут же нахмурился. – А ты что тут делаешь? Надоедаешь старушке Флоренс?

– Ни в коем случае. Развлекает меня беседой, – девушка подхватила вампира под руку и потащила за собой. – А он правда слуга? Полагаю, это какой-то розыгрыш.

– Правда-правда, – закивал Хеллсинг. – А вообще, будь с ним поосторожнее. Он не только слуга, но и вампир.

Алукард с ленивым интересом ждал реакции гостьи: шутка неизменно имела успех, причем иногда в выигрыше оставался немертвый, а не его хозяин.

– Да? – округлила глаза Флоренс и тут же поспешила заглянуть в лицо Алукарду. – Ты выглядишь куда лучше, чем Бела Лугоши.

Вампир только скрипнул зубами: он начал подозревать, что синематограф и бездарная литературная шутка Абрахама ван Хельсинга доставят ему еще немало неприятностей.

~ * ~ *~ *~  
Алукарда Флоренс совершенно не боялась, но не потому что была слишком смелой и могла похвалиться отважным сердцем. Она не верила в вампира абсолютно, и потому он мог ходить при ней сквозь стены, распадаться на клоки тьмы или вызывать звероформу – Флоренс ничего не замечала. Ее мир был устойчив, красив и удобен, как хорошие туфли. Расшатывать эту устойчивость было забавно – и Алукард, и Артур старались каждый по-своему, но безуспешно: она находила сотни объяснений странностям, творившимся вокруг нее, обходя самые очевидные ответы, а когда не могла совладать с реальностью, просто говорила, разводя руками: «Вы, англичане, совершенно сумасшедшие. У вас тут происходит черти что!» Флоренс была из тех американок, которые покупали старые английские усадьбы, только если в описи имущества значилось фамильное приведение, а потом с удовлетворением слушали жалобы гостей на жуткий вой и лязганье цепей по ночам, так ни разу и не потревожившие их собственный сон. Артур с его странным домом и странным слугой был для нее воплощением аристократического английского безумия: бедная девушка никогда не трудилась вспоминать, что ее эксцентричный приятель – англичанин лишь во втором поколении, да и приличное общество от него вовсе не в восторге. 

Флоренс была хороша собой, добра и неизменно весела, и, может быть, это влекло Артура, устававшего от ненормальности своей слишком беспечной и опасной жизни. Алукарда же интересовало иное: прихотливость здравого смысла новой знакомой оскорбляла древнего вампира настолько, что он сам не заметил, как угодил в ту же западню, что и сорок лет назад. Пожелав однажды разрушить безмятежный мир Флоренс, он и сам не заметил, как начал желать ее саму. Алукард подозревал, что получить ее тело будет несложно: так бесстыдно эта девушка смотрела на него, болтала и флиртовала, но мысль о том, что она все равно примет его за кого-то другого, была нестерпима.

Тем временем Флоренс приезжала все чаще: с шумной компанией, которая потом танцевала совершенно непристойные танцы под все ту же визгливую модную музыку, с братом – тощим флегматичным молодым человеком – или одна. Иногда она часами просиживала в гостиной, дожидаясь Артура, пила чай и курила сигарету за сигаретой, пытаясь хоть немного унять нетерпение. Такой она нравилась вампиру больше всего. Чувствуя ее раздражение, Алукард поднимался наверх и с широкой улыбкой входил через стену рядом с дверью. 

– А, это ты, – рассеянно приветствовала его Флоренс. – Принеси мне что-нибудь выпить.

Обычно вампир не двигался с места, и тогда она громко возмущалась: «Ну и слуги! Что ты вообще тут делаешь?!» – а он наслаждался ее беспомощным и притворным гневом, но однажды Алукард решил, что, быть может, сумеет найти развлечение получше, и ответил:  
– Хорошо.

Вернулся он через несколько минут, неся два бокала – с золотистым для Флоренс, с густо-багровым – для себя. 

– Бренди, – она отпила и даже поморщилась. – Не люблю. А это что?

– Кровь, – ответил Алукард.

– Кровь? Ах да, ты же вампир! Ну-ка, дай сюда.

Она подозрительно принюхалась, повертела стекло на свету, разглядывая. Немертвый замер в ожидании, сам не замечая, как предвкушающая хищная улыбка раскалывает его лицо. Флоренс поднесла бокал к губам и сделала большой глоток.

Алукард смотрел и не мог отвести глаз.

Она облизнула темно-вишневые губы.

– Вкусно. 

Изумление и ярость в то же мгновение ослепили и оглушили его. Алукард захлебнулся бурлящим мраком, превратился в единую тьму, еле запертую ненадежной оболочкой человеческого тела. Жадная чернота закружила его, потащила неведомо куда, но уже через мгновение Алукард справился с беспощадным течением, вынырнул обратно и тут же обнаружил под пальцами безумный живой пульс, а под собой – слабое трепыхание придавленного тела. Убить, разорвать, растерзать, высушить до последней капли – гремело вокруг, и он был счастлив уступить и уже уступил, но в последний миг, цепляясь за осколки разума, разомкнул пальцы, стискивавшие хрупкое горло, и прижался сжатыми губами к яркому рту, размазывая отвратительную краску.

На свое счастье, Флоренс все поняла не так: зарылась пальцами в волосы, притягивая ближе, прижалась губами в ответ, снова заерзала, ухватилась за ворот плаща, пытаясь стянуть, не разрывая поцелуя. Ее беспокойная хаотичная страсть раздражала сильнее, чем распаляла, но простая, почти человеческая досада была сейчас как нельзя кстати. Оскорбленная тьма отступала, рассеивалась горчащим дымом, и уже очень скоро Алукард понял, что способен оставить ее в живых, а значит, может полностью посвятить себя иному процессу.

Поймав тонкие запястья, Алукард пригвоздил Флоренс к неизвестной поверхности, на которой они оказались, и сумел наконец избавиться от ее ненужных, суетливых прикосновений. Охваченный тенью минувшего гнева, он не щадил ни тонких шелков, ни бледной фарфоровой кожи, на которой под его пальцами и губами мгновенно расцветали багровые синяки. Он вбивался в нее, забыв об искусстве любви, обо всей изысканной нежности, которая была ему доступна, с удовлетворением осознавая, что извивающаяся и стонущая под ним дикая кошка никогда не была и не будет леди, и то, что он вытворяет с ней сейчас, – единственное чудо, в которое она согласна поверить. 

Когда девушка тоненько ахнула, Алукард замер: ему показалось было, что она все-таки сумела увидеть настоящее: оскаленное красноглазое чудовище, нависшее над ней, и глазастую тьму, клубящуюся по углам.

– Отпусти руки, больно, – зашипела Флоренс, но с новым толчком ее глаза опять заволокло сладкой мутью.

~ * ~ *~ *~  
Они продолжали встречаться к взаимному удовольствию, во время которого Флоренс не уставала напоминать вампиру об испорченном платье, порванной нитке жемчуга и поспешном бегстве из особняка. 

– Трудно быть женщиной, – вздыхала она всякий раз.

– В самом деле? – притворно удивлялся вампир. – Разве это не весело?

– Ничуть. Но тебе все равно не понять.

Алукард смирился с ней, покорившись ее неверию, и лишь иногда жалел, что не может обратить ее в вампира и проверить свои догадки: он начал подозревать, что она не заметит никакой перемены, даже став немертвой, разве что порадуется открывшейся возможности плясать всю ночь.

Все закончилось так же внезапно, как и началось.

– Я завтра уезжаю. Возвращаюсь в Нью-Йорк, – сообщила Флоренс, и, не дождавшись вопроса, продолжила. – Скоро герр Гитлер начнет бомбить вас, а это совсем не то, на что я хотела бы посмотреть, понимаешь? Тем более Артур на мне все равно не женится, даже если я останусь.

Алукард застыл от изумления: эта дикая возможность никогда не приходила ему в голову. Его безумная Флоренс… Значит, он все-таки серьезно ошибся и она была приличной девушкой. Но жена охотника на вампиров, не верящая в вампиров, – хохот заскребся в горле – нет, это было слишком даже для Хеллсингов!

– Почему же? – только и спросил он. 

– Второй Уоллис Симпсон ваша Англия не выдержит, – рассмеялась Флоренс. – Или вторая Уоллис Симпсон не выдержит вашей Англии.

Она повисла на его плече, чтобы дотянуться и тронуть поцелуем щеку.

– С тобой было весело. Даже лучше, чем с Артуром. Но не обещаю, что буду скучать. Хотя драмы, кажется, тоже не по твоей части.

– Да, не по моей, пожалуй, – ухмыльнулся Алукард.


	4. Интегра

**Глава 4. Интегра**

_Позже Пилар Тернера спросила «Кто она?» И Аурелиано ей рассказал. «Тебе сначала надо вырастить ее», – смеялась она._

Габриель Гарсиа Маркес «Сто лет одиночества»

 

Если бы кто-нибудь решился спросить Алукарда, почему он спас маленькую Интегру Хеллсинг и стал служить ей, он ответил бы, что у нее была вкусная кровь и она достойна быть главой Организации – и сказал неправду. Кровь действительно оказалась вкусной, а из девочки получилась хорошая хозяйка, но решение качнуть весы в сторону маленькой наследницы пришло не с первой пролитой каплей крови, а немного раньше, когда она заговорила и попросила, у него, высохшего мертвеца, разрешения посидеть рядом. Горячее плечо прижалось к его сухим холодным костям без страха и отвращения, и Алукард едва мерцающим сонным сознанием ощутил беспокойные обиду, гнев, безумную надежду и отчаянную жажду жизни девочки. Она просила о помощи, принимая его за спасителя, рыцаря на белом коне, и это было до того смешно, что ему захотелось проснуться окончательно, чтобы посмотреть, какого нового Хеллсинга привела к нему судьба. 

Сил не было ни на единое движение, даже на то, чтобы внушить девочке мысль о крови – опасную, впрочем, потому что Алукард и сам не был уверен, даст ли ей выжить грызущий его нутро слепой голод. Она не знала, что делать, и продолжала сидеть рядом, оглушая вампира стуком сердца и ожиданием собственной смерти.

Ему оставалось только ждать вместе с ней, надеясь, что в ней останется хоть немного крови или жизни, когда он проснется.

На их удачу, Ричард не застрелил племянницу сразу.

~ * ~ *~ *~  
Интегра Хеллсинг не испугалась и позже: ни крови, перемазавшей его с ног до головы, ни клыков, ни горящих глаз, и Алукард решил, что дело в одной из бесчисленных человеческих странностей, вроде той, что он наблюдал сорок лет назад у одной американки, гостьи молодого Артура Хеллсинга. Разница была лишь в том, что Интегра твердо верила и в вампиров, и в предназначение «Хеллсинга», и в собственное предназначение. С все растущими нетерпением и тревогой вампир ждал, когда девочка придет в себя и ужаснется своему наследству, но нет – она читала бумаги, спускалась в подвал или вызывала его к себе, чтобы уточнить нужные детали или задать очередной вопрос, но все это – со спокойным доброжелательным любопытством, без тени сомнения или страха. 

Истомленный простодушным доверием новой хозяйки, Алукард решился деликатно напомнить, с кем она имеет дело. Несколько дней он ходил сквозь стены, пугая солдат и прислугу, наблюдал за Интегрой по ночам сотнями глаз с потолка и стен, запирал и растворял двери, портил проводку, рассыпал бумаги, сравнявшись в мелочности пакостей с обиженным приведением. После случившегося в подвале пугать маленькую леди Хеллсинг такой ерундой было смешно, но вот уже третья горничная за последние два дня потребовала расчета, и Алукард испытал от новости злорадное удовлетворение.

– Тебе скучно? – спросила Интегра тем же вечером, когда он вплыл в ее кабинет без предупреждения и стука. – А чем бы ты хотел заняться?

– Война – вот то, что не надоедает никогда, – ухмыльнулся вампир. – Лучшее лекарство от скуки.

– Я вот предпочитаю кино, – пожала плечами девочка. – Но думаю, что смогу что-нибудь придумать. «Хеллсинг» ведь по-прежнему уничтожает вампиров, значит, твоя помощь будет кстати. 

– Отлично, хозяйка, – рассмеялся Алукард, едва сдерживая досаду на ее невозмутимость.

– И оставь людей в покое, – приказала Интегра.

Дальше было еще хуже: ее мягкая уверенная властность обволакивала его с каждым днем все сильнее и сильнее, затягивая в чуждый водоворот смешных человечьих дел и проблем, которые укрощали его сильнее печатей Абрахама ван Хельсинга. Молодая хозяйка по-прежнему не боялась – и это грызло его предчувствием беды, полной собственной беззащитности, будто каждую минуту она могла отдать приказ искупаться в грязной, медленной, но все-таки текущей Темзе, которому он не смог – и что хуже – не захотел бы противиться. Но она гордилась своим оружием, его мощью, преданностью и готова была хвалиться им бесконечно – перед полицейскими, помогавшими Организации во время операций, Советом Круглого стола и даже самой королевой.

Алукард не мог разгадать тайну ее безграничной уверенности в нем и испытывал хозяйку постоянно: гнул, раскалял, остужал фамильную сталь воли, сам не замечая, как вновь проживает прошлое, превращая Интегру Хеллсинг из загадки в потребность. Впрочем, в этой жажде познания она отвечала ему полной взаимностью: как он препарировал ее терпение и привязанность к нему со всей своей чудовищной фантазией, так она, задавая бесчисленные вопросы, с хозяйской бесцеремонностью забиралась в его прошлое, мысли и желания, не забывая и не уставая пресекать жестокие вампирские выходки. За несколько лет этой битвы Интегра приобрела привычку курить и научилась браниться не хуже любого солдата «Хеллсинга», а Алукард окончательно возненавидел синематограф и табачный дым.

Но время шло, и чем меньше оставалось в молодой хозяйке детской угловатости, тощих коленок, заляпанных чернилами пальцев, тем откровеннее становились намеки вампира, наглее – улыбки и тем более изощренным делалось ее собственное любопытство. Все чаще прозрачный льдистый взгляд Интегры подергивался туманом фантазии и останавливался на узле банта-галстука, и Алукард ждал, когда страсть к исследованиям победит робость, заставит ее потянуть ленту и проверить, умеют ли вампиры любить и на что похожа любовь ее вампира. Он же, в свою очередь, выяснит, умеют ли любить Хеллсинги. И, главное, умеют ли Хеллсинги любить вампиров. 

Интегре было семнадцать, когда в капле девственной крови, подаренной ему острым краем бумаги, он ощутил, как пряди его спутанных волос скользят между теплых пальцев, увидел собственные слишком тонкие ключицы в расстегнутом вороте рубашки и понял, что его ожидание подошло к концу.

Она только охнула, когда Алукард схватил ее руку, потянул к себе, прижался губами к теплой смуглой ладони – и вверх, по запястью, вдоль венных рек, сминая и задирая рукав, пока глупая одежда не отказалась повиноваться ему. От юной Интегры Хеллсинг сладко пахло чистейшим возбуждением и пролитой минуту назад кровью, и он не знал, чего хочет сильнее – вспороть клыками венки под тонкой кожей и утолить наконец ненасытный голод или потеряться в том, другом ее запахе… Пиджак, рубашка, брючный ремень сопротивлялись отчаянно кабинетной пошлости, бумагам, рассыпанным по полу, истошно звонящему телефону, слишком яркому электрическому свету. Серебряная брошь, охранявшая путь к тугому вороту и горлу хозяйки, прожгла перчатку, больно ужалив пальцы. Но сдалась и она, и галстук наконец скользнул в руку алой змеей... 

– Подожди, – прошептала Интегра, до сих пор безмолвно покорявшаяся его торопливому почти по-человечески неловкому натиску. – Подожди.

Старая память всколыхнула тревогу, смутную злость откуда-то с самого дна остывшего сердца, напомнила, что ту, что он желал сильнее всех, ему было так и не суждено получить. Но привычка повиноваться оказалась сильнее, и Алукард застыл перед Интегрой в ожидании приказа.

Горячие ладони легли на щеки, чуть надавили, заставляя повернуть голову и посмотреть прямо в глаза.

– Вампир, – серьезно заговорила Интегра, – вместилище человеческих жизней и душ. Часть тебя жаждет бессмысленной резни, часть – крови, часть – вечно лежать в гробу в темноте и тишине, часть – смерти. Какая из твоих душ хочет меня?

Если бы Алукард был человеком и умел лгать, он произнес бы всего три нужных слова и успокоил бы ее. Если бы Алукард был простым вампиром, он впился бы в смуглую шею и захлебнулся бы Интегрой Хеллсинг, а потом отправил бы ее саму искать ответы на свои вопросы в мир теней. Но он уже давно не был ни тем, ни другим, и поэтому просто пожал плечами и честно ответил:  
– Я не знаю.

В глазах Интегры мелькнуло стылое разочарование, ладони соскользнули вниз, уперлись в плечи, отстраняя.

– Значит, не знаешь? – уголок губ дернулся в невеселой улыбке. – А вот я хотела бы знать.

– Тогда я подумаю над твоим вопросом, хозяйка, и найду ответ, – только и оставалось пообещать ему.

– Я буду ждать.

~ * ~ *~ *~  
Межу ними как будто ничего не изменилось. Интегра по-прежнему гордилась своим слугой, все с тем же удовольствием отдавала приказы и принимала его службу. Все так же Алукард продолжал пробовать на прочность ее добродетель и терпение, почти в открытую насмехаясь и над привязанностью хозяйки к нему, и над ее девственностью. Но что-то стало стеной между ними, и он чувствовал, что любой натиск Интегра встретит отчаянным сопротивлением, острием клинка и серебряными пулями, не отступит и не сдастся – проклятая кровь Хеллсингов текла в ее жилах, питая железную волю и нечеловеческое упрямство.

Поначалу Алукард был в ярости: ее вопрос показался ему девичьей блажью, простым предлогом сбежать – от себя и от него. Его гордость снова не позволяла смести эту преграду с пути, а презирать ту, чьей власти он однажды покорился, было немыслимо, тем более, прошедшие годы не давали заподозрить Интегру ни в трусости, ни в хозяйской спеси. Но стоило чуть смирить гнев, унять бушевавшую внутри тьму, как он стал ловить на себе вопросительные, выжидающие взгляды, молчаливое: «Ну, как?» – покорное и нетерпеливое одновременно звучало при каждой их встрече. Она по-прежнему была одна, словно в тот вечер посадила свое женское любопытство под замок и выбросила ключ. Она по-прежнему ждала.

Тогда Алукард перестал видеть в ее вопросе издевку и нашел приказ: отыскать в сонме чужих жизней самого себя. 

Он давно уже свыкся с морем жизней внутри, с неутихающими голосами, осколками чужих мыслей, знаний и желаний, перестал отделять себя от многорукой и многоглазой силы, перестал различать в ней чужие страдания, воли и желания – и, быть может, это и спасало его от окончательного, медленно подступавшего безумия до того дня, когда Абрахам ван Хельсинг сумел сковать часть прожорливой тьмы печатями. Теперь же вампиру предстояло невозможное – перебрать, просеять накопленное за пять с лишним сотен лет, чтобы найти то, единственно нужное, с чего все и началось однажды. Поразмыслив немного над задачей, Алукард нашел единственное доступное ему решение.

И начал умирать. 

Сперва это было странно, словно падение вперед спиной в пропасть, и все-таки болезненно, несмотря на всю вампирскую регенерацию. Постепенно он свыкся и с болью, и с секундами полного безмыслия и распада – смерть оказалась неплохим развлечением, создала иллюзию равенства, настоящей борьбы, которых ему в его превосходстве давно уже не хватало. Привычка умирать прибавила к списку всех мыслимых и немыслимых пороков, которыми наградила его молва, еще один. «Чертов мазохист, кончает от боли», – потекло по особняку. Уолтер кривился при его появлении как от зубной боли, а Интегра не могла скрыть нового, чуть насмешливого интереса во взгляде, хотя он мог поклясться, что она-то знала об истинной природе его развлечений. Была и более прозаическая версия: будто вампиру леди Интегры наскучили обычные победы и триумфы: «Он просто издевается, забавляется, как кот с мышами», – пожимали плечами солдаты, верившие, что сатанинская гордость вампира так же прожорлива, как и он сам. Меж тем, Алукард готов был развязать десяток войн и проиграть их все, лишь бы это помогло ему освободиться. Он тратил себя, разбрасывал золото жизней, надеясь однажды исчерпать свои сокровища, но противники были слишком слабы, а задания – реже, чем нужно, да и сама природа вампира восставала против безумного хозяина, временами беря верх – тогда Алукард терялся в жажде и кровавой мгле и поглощал новые, ненужные жизни. В одну из таких ночей, на извилистом пути к желанной женщине Алукард обратил в вампира Викторию Серас – то ли из извращенного любопытства, то ли из извращенного милосердия, он не знал и сам – и вновь обнаружил, что благоволение Интегры к нему не иссякло. Когда отгремела первая ярость и непотребная площадная брань, хозяйка приняла его неуклюжее создание, дала ему кров, еду и смысл существования. 

И хотя вампир не заботился о времени никогда и никуда не спешил в своей вечности, в тот день он заподозрил, что движется к цели чересчур медленно и заставляет Интегру ждать слишком долго. 

~ * ~ *~ *~  
Начавшуюся войну Алукард встретил с восторгом: не просто как любимую свою забаву, не как помешательство людей и чудовищ, к которому он всегда рад был присоединиться, хотя уже давно предпочел всеобщему свое собственное безумие, а как шанс осуществить задуманное. Ведь только на настоящей войне он мог умереть десятки тысяч раз. 

Но умирать ему не пришлось – жизни выплеснулись сами с последней снятой печатью и растеклись по лондонским улицам, покорные единственному приказу: «Найти и уничтожить». Алукард остался совершенно один.

Вся долгая память, человеческая и вампирская, все смерти, войны и предательства, женщины и враги обрушилась на него всей тяжестью и отчаяньем. Из мельчайших осколков, в которые обратилась его собственная душа, Алукард не мог сложить ничего, как ни старался под строгим выжидающим взглядом хозяйки, до тех пор пока в полшаге от своей последней победы, не начал умирать в третий раз. В миг распада на миллионы чужих воль, под отчаянный приказ Интегры, умолявшей его вернуться во что бы то ни стало, без вопросов и условий, он раз и навсегда нашел ответ, впервые за век разорвав круг своего одиночества.

~ * ~ *~ *~  
Спустя тридцать лет в спящем особняке время выравнивалось, распрямляло тугие кольца, возвращая Алукарда в здесь и сейчас и отдавая памяти каждый день века, прожитого тут. Он вспомнил: он пришел, чтобы выполнить приказ и чтобы сказать наконец. 

– Я убил все жизни кроме одной. И теперь я здесь. Я везде и нигде, и поэтому я здесь.

– Ты опоздал, Алукард. Слишком долго, – Интегра улыбнулась грустно и чуть снисходительно, как будто все эти страсти были уже не для нее, и это не ее радость разливалась по комнате, такая осязаемая и плотная, что он мог откусить от нее кусок и утолить тридцатилетний голод.

Не поздно. Не поздно, потому что она дождалась его и она все еще человек, как ему и намечталось когда-то сотню лет назад в далеком замке от скуки; единственная женщина, способная прокусить самой себе палец от счастья. 

– Добро пожаловать домой, Граф.

Интегра протянула вперед кровоточащую руку. Капли крови упали на язык и докатились до самого сердца; тогда он понял, что и вправду прощен, и ответил:  
– Я дома.


End file.
